This invention relates to radar systems, and more particularly to a radar target generator system which is capable of generating synthesized targets which are observed by a radar system in the same manner as genuine targets.
Radar system simulators and trainers are often designed only to generate video information for viewing by an operator. This has many disadvantages because of the lack of realism in such a system. Additionally, it is very difficult to test actual radar systems, or to calibrate them, because of the inability to actually operate them in a realistic environment wherein the exact location and configuration of the targets is known.
What is needed, therefore, is a system which permits testing or calibration of a radar system, or the training of radar operators under simulated conditions, without the lack of realism attendant with video-based systems, and with assurance that the targets being observed are precisely known in terms of configuration and position, so that the accuracy of the system may be certified with confidence.